


Something More, Something Special

by fragileKnight1



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Victoria has been crushing on Kate since the May that they became friends and is content with just knowing that her and Kate are inseparable allies in the hectic mess that is school, but with a simple question Kate brings knew light to the feelings they both have and now they must choose whether or not to take the risk and let their relationship blossom into something more.





	Something More, Something Special

Victoria leaned back on her pillow and looked at the picture of her and Kate. It was folded, and the corners worn but she could never bring herself to make another copy of it. This one was just too important to ruin by trying to duplicate it.

She had taken Kate to Seattle to get school supplies for the new year and in the end they ended up taking a tour of the all the tea shops they could find in the yellow pages before finally deciding to head home.

Only her car had other plans and broke down on an isolated stretch of road that was far from any sign of civilization and far from the route the GPS had originally laid out for them. Kate didn't mind though instead she seemed at peace with the situation.

At first they talked about their families, and then they talked about what they wanted to do after graduating Blackwell. In the morning both of them were barely awake and they ended up get a ride with a local deputy to a tiny town called Bear Grove.

Although calling the place a town was giving it too much credit. It had one street going and seven stories including a diner that served food that was so greasy it made the Two Whales look healthy.

Kate walked into the room with her lonely bag tucked under her arm and softly said, "Are you ready?"

Victoria let the memory fade and quickly slipped the picture under her pillow as she sat up. "Yeah I am just thinking about Bear Grove. Do you remember it?"

"I remember you ate Rocky Mountain Oysters and nearly passed out when you learned what they were later, and I remember that tiny little antique store." Kate smiled. "You found that camera from the nineteen-forties and I bought a china doll for my sister."

"Did you have to bring up the fact that I ate fried testes?" Victoria stuck her tongue out and pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. "And you are certain that we can trust Stella and Alyssa to take care of Alice and Hissabeth?"

"Of course. They have taken care of Alice dozens of time for me." Kate giggled. "It is so cute how you worry."

Victoria froze and forced herself to maintain her composure at the sound of Kate calling her cute and had to remind herself that they were still just friends. She walked over to Hissabeth's terrarium and kissed the glass as she waved goodbye to her boa and stepped out the door. "I still think that I should go over the feeding schedule again and the..."

"Hissabeth will be fine. We are only going to be gone for a few days."

"I know but..." Victoria tensed up when Kate took her hand and said, "I guess I can call from San Francisco every night and see how she is doing."

"Excellent." Kate nodded. "Now that we have that settled we must hurry or else Ms. Vaughn will leave without us and we won't get to enjoy the Everyday Heroes Art Show."

"And have to deal with Max gloating over her picture winning?"

"She actually doesn't look happy about winning." Kate started to walk with her hand still wrapped tightly around Victoria's. "She almost seemed scared. I mean she smiles and says she is excited about seeing her piece alongside so many great artists but she is lying."

"You always have a sixth sense about that so I am not going to argue, but why do you think she is lying?"

"I don't know." Kate adjusted her hold on her bag and let go of Victoria's hand only long enough to open the door to the stairwell. "It’s not the first time she has either lied or just dodged my questions either, but up until she won that contest she seemed happy."

"Do you think there is something going on between her and Chloe?"

"No." Kate paused and let go of Victoria's hand again as she leaned on the railing. "What do you think of Max and Chloe?"

"They are good people and good friends. Chloe has some serious trust issues but she will always have you back." Victoria started to walk again and held the main door open for Kate so that they could walk outside together. "And Max is a great listener. She might seem like a clueless hipster but she cares a lot. She may actually put more work into helping others than she puts into helping herself."

"That is all true but I meant what do you think about them...as a couple."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip as she struggled to find the right words. "Why...why do you ask? Do you ever see yourself in a relationship like that?"

"Sometimes but then I remember my family and get afraid. What if I was wrong and end up losing everything?"

"I..." Victoria looked at Ms. Vaughn as she came across the courtyard and said, "Sorry we are hurrying I swear."

"Just get a move on." Ms. Vaughn crossed her arms. "If you aren't on the bus in ten minutes we will leave without you."

Victoria nodded and looked back at Kate as Ms. Vaughn walked away. "Kate...uh...What if you were right though? I think that might be what really scares you."

Kate forced herself to smile, "I shouldn't have brought it up sorry. Let's go get on the bus and try to enjoy this trip."

Victoria grabbed Kate's arm as she tried to hurry passed causing her to drop her bag and they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Victoria pulled her into a tight hug. "Listen Kate you are my angel, and I want to be yours. I want to spend more nights just cradling each as we count the stars, I want more trips like the accidental one to Bear Grove where we just are able to forget about life and enjoy being around each other."

"Victoria-" Kate pulled back but didn't break off the hug. Her cheeks were cherry red and her eyes wild with confusion. "We need to hurry to the bus, but can we talk more about this at the hotel?”

Victoria pressed her forehead against Kate's fighting the desire to kiss her. "I hope this doesn't sound like I am forcing you..."

Kate let her hands rest on Victoria's hips and said, "You aren't but I need time to process."

Victoria smiled and picked up Kate's back for her after they broke free of each other. She stayed a few steps behind Kate and found herself still shaking after what had just happened. Kate really did seem more confused than angry and perhaps they would find a place just to be alone without the need to rush anymore and be able to really let everything they felt out.

 

\-----

 

Max looked at Kate and Victoria as they climbed onto the bus and then down to her phone as she texted Chloe.

<Wish you could be here>

<I could sneak down there to meet you>

<And get expelled for bringing my girlfriend to my room? No way>

<I am hella proud of you by the way. My girlfriend is on her way to becoming a super star>

Max wasn't so sure of that. She had already been through this once with another photograph and thanks to it she... The memory came and went before it had a chance to really cause her any harm but it was still enough to send a chill down her spine.

<My phone is about to go dead so I'll call you later with more details>

<And I'll tell you how my first day working at the Two Whales goes. If my mom doesn't kill me that is>

<Love you>

<That is so gay Max, but I love you too>

Max smiled and was about to turn off the phone when Chloe sent her another text.

<Marry me Max>

Max smiled at that text. Not counting the joke text from the old timeline this was the third time Chloe had sent this message. Max knew that she was just joking but a part of her wondered if that was all it was. Chloe was hard to read sometimes and she had the habit of using bad jokes to hide her real thoughts when they were too hard to say.

In the end all Max could do was text her back with, <Illegal for now. Still my partner in crime?>

<As long as you are my partner in time>

<Seriously phone is about to die. Bye>

<Bye>

Max shut her phone off and dropped it in her bag as the bus turned onto the main road out of town. She watched the trees zoom past in a blur and wished that she could listen to some music to drown out the noises around her.

"Hey Max can I sit here for a moment?"

Max straightened and moved her bag so that Kate could sit down. "I thought you would sit next to Victoria."

"I am." Kate smiled and blushed. "Do I mind me asking about Chloe?"

"Not really." Max scratched her head, "I am kind of confused why you want to though."

"When did you know that you were more than just friends?"

"It sort of just happened when we came back together." Max knew she had to lie about most of what happened or else should have to explain her powers, and everything that they led to, "It was a small thing at first. The more we hung out together and rebuilt or friendship the more we both realized that there was something else to it. I think she knew before I did, but when she dared me to kiss her and I took her up on the offer everything changed."

"And you are happy?"

"She makes me feel more than just happy. She makes me feel safe." Max smiled, "It is hard to explain but to wake up with your best friend's arm wrapped around you so that she can hold you tight against her is one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"Thank you Max." Kate smiled this time it seemed more genuine. "You helped me figure a few things out, and I am so glad that you won this contest."

"Well Chloe helped. It was a picture of her that won." Max smiled. "So are you and Victoria about to..."

"MAX!" Kate shouted by accident and then said again in almost hushed whisper, "What makes you think we are like that?"

"Well she has always smiles around you. You could just walk by a room and she just drifts off into another world, and you are also really happy around her." Max looked over at Victoria who was flipping through her portfolio. "You and I have fun but when you and Victoria are alone you just act differently."

"But what if I am wrong?"

"What if you are right?"

"Victoria basically said the same thing to me." Kate looked down and played with her cross. "I am just having a hard time working my feelings into what I have been taught. They just don't fit together."

"Didn't Jesus say something about his sacrifice being a new covenant and that anyone who believes in him and lived like he did with love to all people will be granted passage into Heaven?"

"You are heavily paraphrasing Max but you are also not wrong. Thank you again."

"If you need any more advice don't hesitate. We are friends after all and I will always be here to listen."

Max watched Kate move back over to Victoria's seat and smiled as Kate rested her head on Victoria's shoulder. They weren't talking yet but that move alone made Victoria turn a deep red. She was dying to take their picture but knew that wouldn't be right so instead she went back to watching the trees rush by and soon fell asleep while trying to count them.


End file.
